


Everything's Going To Be Fine

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Not much to this story, just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: The sound of screaming filled your ears as your Mother sat in her chair crying, holding a picture of you when you were just a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I thought of during ELA.

The sound of screaming filled your ears as your Mother sat in her chair crying, holding a picture of you when you were just a child.

Your Father stood screaming at you. Only making the situation worse.

Your boyfriend was holding your hand, squeezing it tighter everything time your Father would almost put a fist through the wall. He kept ranting on about how he never raised a gay son like you.

And David knew how much you hated it. But you regret nothing.

You don't regret kissing David. You don't regret sitting on his roof on his house telling him your life, don't regret asking David to be your boyfriend, don't regret sitting by him in ELA. You don't regret becoming friends with him.

You regret nothing.

Tears were still burning your cheeks as more flowed over were the tears have dried. But then you hear the word slut come out of your Father's mouth, and it nearly has you on the ground, screaming to tell your father to stop, and that your sorry. That your so, so sorry, but your not. And that's when David lost it. He ran into your Father, and now he was yelling a him. Telling him to fuck off and leave you alone.

Your Father grabs David and slaps him, telling him to be the one to fuck off. You scream at him to stop and leave David alone. Cries from your Mother still came from where she sat as she watched.

You see David sending a kick to you Father's knee, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of that hell of a house.

David sat you in his lap, wrapping his arms around you. His head was in the crook of your neck, and the way he gently kissed you made you heart slow down. Nothing mattered any more. 

You sat on his bed, the sound of music came from down stairs, the sound of David's Father calling you guys down for dinner called over it. They offered you to spend the night, and you accepted it. The atmosphere was more calm, and joy filled. The same way you felt when you meant David.

"Everything's going to be fine, Love." David kissed your cheek as you both made your way down the stairs.

And for a second, you believed it.


End file.
